Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart
This is collab Fanseries between NattySakura and LunarSolar. This series is set in an alternative world that is a mix of Mia's and Aira's world and Naru's World so the kind of Prism Jumps, Coordination, Dance, the amount of fan calls and the number of chained jumps affect their score. Plot Pretty Rhythm Heartful Heart Episodes It evolves around a girl named Ran Imoto who, is scouted to become a Prism Star. Joined by her new friends they work towards of being great prism stars but soon have to overcome obstacles in their way. Their are prism shows all over the country. Characters Joyful Muse They part of Dream Heart. Ran Imoto Shiho Fuji Eiko Ashiya Kikue Tachibana Starlight They're part of Sparkling Rainbow Midori Aoki Satomi Ueda Eri Nobumoto Yoshimi Watanabe Mystique They're part of Edel Rose. Sumire Kudo Iona Bandō Takami Kakura Supporting Characters Lila Misaki: Is the new rival of the girls is a top prism star with a line of perfumes. She loves flowers and gardering. Daisy Misaki: Lila little sister because of her appearance they call her "doll" she is more serious about things. She always stay with her big sister. Masao Gamō - he's nice to everyone. He is part of a street-dancing group, and is the son of a family of sign-artists and share some similarities of his personality with Kazuki Nishina. He's the primary love interest to Ran Imoto. Seiji Yamagata - he is a reliable leader and tends to others advice from time to time, even though he can snap sometimes. And when under pressure he can snap. He's a good designer. He's a designer for Prism Stone in this Series. He's the primary love interest to Eiko Ashiya. Takeshi Maehara - he is the trickster-type and he is actually very good at studying. He often is seen playing the harmonica and singing, he's a songwriter, plays his harmonica and often sings at a rooftop of a building. He's the primary love interest to Yoshimi Watanabe. Kogoro Suzukawa - He's a designer for Dear Crown in this Series. He is a descendant of a legendary prism Queen who performed Aurora Rising for the first time and successfully in this world. He's the primary love interest to Eri Nobumoto. Masutaro Yamanaka - He is a descendant of a Symphonia Queen who first performed Road to Symphonia, Passion Symphonia, Hoshizora Symphonia, Sky High Symphonia and Grateful Symphonia in this world. He's one of the love interest. Sadaharu Tateno - He is a descendant of a legendary and the first Prism Princess in this world. He's one of the love interest. Kakuei Ashikaga - He is a descendant of the first Prism Star who performed the first Prism Live in this world. He's one of the love interest. Yusaku Iwasa - He is a descendant of the first prism star who performed the first a Prism Rhythm in this world. He's one of the love interest. Norihisa Handa - He is a descendant of the first prism star who first performed a Prism Maker. He's one of the love interest. Ryozo Koguchi - He is a descendant of the first prism star who performed Prism Shine and Prism Radiance in this world. He's one of the love interest. Miwako Kobayashi - she is a former prism star, is shown to be bit obsessed with money and is very focused on getting the best talent. She is also a dance instructor and she is very strict with training her stars but is very kind to them. Washichi Hoshino - he is Miwako assitant. He has the ability to see who will become great stars above all stars. He's very friendly, intelligent and calm and collected. Kenjiro Yoshioka - he's the president of Prism Show association as well as a former prism Star. Pair-Star They're mascot of the series. They can speak human language. They can turn into a accessory for whenever a Prism Show. Other Characters Uta Fuji Masahiko Fuji - A accountant and father to his daughter Shiho. He is smart and strong. He is very protective father of Shiho and will do anything to protect her and keep her from harm. He is keep many secrets from Shiho in order to protect her. His ex-wife is Uta Fuji. Sonoko Imoto - she is a jewelry designer and the mother of Ran. She is married to Heiji Imoto. Heiji Imoto - father of Ran and husband of Sonoko. He's a doctor. Hitomi Aoki - shes a house wife. She's the mother of Midori and wife to Shinichi Aoki. Shinichi Aoki - He's a businessman who currently away on business. He's the Father of Midori and wife to Hitomi Aoki. Yuko Watanabe - the mother of Yoshimi and the wife of Genta Watanabe. She's a lawyer. Genta Watanabe - he's a policemen. The father of Yoshimi and the husband of Yuko Watanabe. Sayaka Ashiya - Is mother of Eiko even she apparent to be a sweet woman she have a scary personality if her daughters are in danger. She is a housewife. Roberto Ashiya - Is father of Eiko who is a businessman. He is a half italian and a half japanese. He wants his daughter to have many experiences. Kikyo Tachibana - Is the mother of Kikue. She's a dentist. Benjamin Tachibana - Is the stepfather of Kikue, he's a bit clumsy but always tries to give his best as a husband and father, and sometimes unsafe. He works in the same company as Roberto. His family is Japanese but he was born in England. Akemi and Goro Tachibana- Kikue younger twins half siblings who were born later in the series. Miho Nobumoto - the mother of Eri and Kaede and wife to Daisuke. She's a pastry chef in her own shop called Sweet Sunshine. Daisuke Nobumoto - he's a doctor. The father of Eri and Kaede and husband to Miho. Kaede Nobutmoto- Eri little sister. Unlike Eri, she's mature and cool; she knows a lot about Prism Stars. She also seems to be very intelligent. Kin Bandō - the father to Iona and husband to Masako. He's a writer. Masako Bandō- the mother of Iona and wife to Kin. She's a company employee. Yura Ueda - the mother of Satomi and wife to Tomonori. She's a novelist. Tomonori Ueda - the father of Satomi and husband to Yura. He's an author. Megumi Kudo - the mother of Sumire and her siblings. She's a newscaster. Hiroshi Kudo - the father of Sumire and her siblings. He's Edel Rose Supervisors. Michigan, Haru, Ai and Chie Kudo- Sumire younger sisters. Nori, and Orochi Kudo - Sumire younger brothers. Maria Kakura Heiji Kakura Kimiko Shibuki - she's a Prism Star in Edel Rose who partnered with Rain for the Snowflake cup. Fever Fusion Sayaka Kanon - Is the leader of the new unit group at pretty rhythm heartful heart, she is the leader and compositor. Shion Kori - Is part of the new unit is the best dancer of the group. Kotori Chieko - Is part of the new unit. She is the best singer of the group. Juri Renno - she is a former Prism Star and is now a teacher at Dream Heart. She is a old rival of Uta. Locations *Prism Arena * Prism Land * Prism Rink * Prism World * Prism Zoo Tournaments * Twinkle Star Grand Prix - Like the Prism Queen Cup, it's one of the most prestigious tournament in Japan and compete, one must obtain outstanding points in the competions within the Luminous series and the winner will be recongised as the ultimate Prism Star. * Little Star Grand Prix - Its a final competition only new stars can compete. * Starlight Tournament - is a tournament where teams compete for Karats. It is required to have a team that has a minimum of 5 members. The prize is a Prism Stone containing * Stardust Cup - The winner will win the and MVP will win the * Autumn Cup - Is a tournament where it is required to have a team of 5, but perform one-by-one. * Spring Session - is a trio tournament where teams must compete with each other. * Seashell Tournament - is a tournament for the Men's Prism Shows to crown the Prism King. *Pearl Tournament - The topic for the first round was a four seasons coordination. Like the Tiara Cup, if you win, you’re praised as the herald of the next generations Prism Shows and receive a wonderful rare stone. *Sunlight Session - it to win points and a Luminous Prism Stone to participate in the Twinkle Star Grand Prix. *Summer Cup - The number of groups of participants is not fix so solo and group participation are possible. It's to win enought points and Luminous Series Prism Stones to participate in the Twinkle Star Grand Prix. The top 5 will be the winners. The winners currently in the Summer Cup are Fever Fusion, Joyful Muse, Mystique, Kimiko Shibuki and Starlight. *Snowflake Cup - it's a duo tournament. Faction *Dear Crown *Prism Stone (Shop) *Prism Show Association *Luminous Company *Dream Heart - It's similar to Pretty Top but with a few differences. The president, founder and owner is Miwako Kobayashi. * Edel Rose *Sparkling Rainbow - is a Prism Star agency. It's also a Prism Star school. Locations *Melody Academy - it has grades from the beginning of kindergarten to the end of high school. It's where Joyful Muse and Starlight go to. *Sweet Sunshine - Miho Nobutmoto pastry shop. Terminology *Fan Call *Prism Queen Series *Prism Watch *Prism Notebook * Prism Mate * My Song * Prism Show Club * Prism Trailer * Skater Goddess Constellation * Symphonia Series * Goddess of Symponia * Grateful Symphonia * Legendary Designer * Memory Pass * Prism Acts * Prism Hunt * Prism King * Prism Perfume * Prism Queen * Prism Sparkle * Prism Unit * Prism Website * Prism World Messenger * Star Aura *Luminous Series *Prism Remake *Prism Princess *Prism Sign *Prism Shine *Prism Radience *Prism Rhythm - it is a combination of Prism Cooking and Prism Live. Anyone can do it and can also increase chain of jumps and jumps and monitors characters growths but their are special ones that can restore the prism sparkle, and able to send a prism messenger back to the prism world and are given to those deserved it and when the time is right and is needed to restore the prism sparkle, increase chain of jumps, monitors characters growths and to send a prism messenger back to the prism world. Like Prism Live, each person gets a different musical instrument. *Prism Maker - It is an appeal that is a combination of Making Drama, Cylame Change and Prism Voice. *Prism Festival - a festival related to all kinds of Prism Stars and Pridm Show related things. Prism Jumps *Heartlight Shine *Sparkling Heart *Heartful Luminous Prism Maker Songs Openings * Runway to Heart Endings * Better and Joyful life Insert Songs *Purple Addiction * Items * Memory Pass * Music Heart * Prism Choco * Prism Perfume * Prism Trunk * Smart Pod Touch *Memory Crystal - a large rainbow crystal that where all known Prism Messengers erased memories are stored and can only be access to in emergencies. Quotes Notes *Masao Gamō is very similar to Hibiki Tōdō of PRAD and Kazuki Nishina of PRRL but with a few differences. *Seiji Yamagata is very similar to Shō of PRAD and Yunsu of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Shiho Fuji is very similar to Rizumu Amamiya of PRAD and Bell Renjōji of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eiko Ashiya is very similar to Aira Harune of PRAD and Ayami Ōruri of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Midori Aoki is very similar to Naru Ayase of PRRL and Otoha Takanashi of PRRL but with a few differences. *Satomi Ueda is very similar to Serena Jōnouchi of PRAD and Wakana Morizono of PRRL but with a few differences. *Fusae Coda is very similar to Sonata Amamiya of PRAD and Kintaro Asechi of of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Iona Bandō is very similar to Kanon Tōdō of PRAD and So Min of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Takami Kakura is like Yong Hwa from PRDMF and Kaname Amamiya from PRAD in few ways. *Ran Imoto is very similar to Mia Ageha of PRDMF and Hye In of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Kikue Tachibana is very similar to Chae Kyung of PRDMF and Ann Fukuhara of PRRL but with a few differences. *Eri Nobumoto is very similar to Shi Yoon of PRDMF and Jae Eun of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Miwako Kobayashi is very similar to Kyōko Asechi of PRAD and Michelle of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Sumire Eda is very similar to Reina Miyama of PRDMF and Karin Shijimi of PRDMF but with a few differences. *Yoshimi Watanabe is very similar to Mion Takamine of PRAD and Ito Suzuno of PRRL but with a few differences. *Takeshi Maehara is very similar to Wataru of PRAD and Kōji Mihama of PRRL but with a few differences. Category:LunarSolar Category:NattySakura Category:Fan series Category:Fanseries